At present, an electrical connector for connecting a chip module and a printed circuit board usually comprises a metal base body, a metal cover, a rocker, and an insulating main body provided with a plurality of electrical terminals therein. The metal base body of the electrical connector is a rectangular frame, in which the insulating main body is located. The electrical terminals (or the tin balls of the electrical terminals) of the insulating main body are soldered on the printed circuit board. To adapt to automatic assembly, a vacuum suction device is required to suck the electrical connector to the printed circuit board, wherein the terminals on the electrical connector are aligned with the soldering holes or electrical pieces and soldered together. Because the electrical connector is not provided with a large flat area, the electrical connector is usually provided with a suction cover to facilitate the suction of the vacuum suction device. The suction cover is disposed on the metal cover body and the suction cover is provided with a flat surface for the suction of the vacuum suction device. Because the suction cover is disposed on the metal cover body, once the frame of the metal cover body is changed slightly, the suction cover may not be able to be disposed on the metal cover body. Consequently, re-design is necessary and thus the cost is increased.
It is therefore necessary to provide a novel electrical connector assembly to overcome the shortcoming described above.